To love a vampire
by mysticalstargal
Summary: Thank you for your reviews! I will work harder next time.last chapter up! please read!Tofuu fic. Six years after everything, Tokiya returns to Tokyo a vampire. Why? How? Who can cure him and is there a cure?
1. INsight

I am Tokiya the vampire. Sound familiar? Like some kind of Anne Rice novel right? Most of you all would most likely be expecting the name Lestat or Maurice. The only difference is that they were fictional characters and I am not. I, Tokiya Mikagami am a fully-fledged vampire, teeth and everything. Of course, you would all be wondering, how did I ever get to become this way? And, do vampires really exist?  
  
Well, vampires do exist. I am one now anyway. To a normal ordinary human being who sees me at night, I'm someone mystical. I'm charming. I give them the cool look, which attracts them even more. Like magnets, they get drawn towards me, willingly offering themselves, like sacrificial lambs, eager to be the center of attention, but aware of the fate that awaits them. I still look the same, as before, in fact, I haven't aged at all since I got the bite. My hair is still as silvery as ever, my skin, flawless and smooth. My physical appearance still is the same as ever, but inside, I am changed. I don't even know the feeling of love. Not that I didn't want to feel it, but I just can't feel it now. Fear, anger is something is foreign to me now. And it's because I don't have a heart now. I lost it, or it just died when I became a vampire. That's why whenever I chance upon a episode of Buffy, I always laugh at the way she kills vampires so effortlessly just by plugging a stick into their 'hearts', which is so ridiculous, because vampires do not have hearts at all. There is only one way to kill vampires and that is the age-old method of leaving them out in the sun to burn.  
  
Of course, being a vampire is not totally without benefits. I can jump, and fly around with ease. It is possible for me to travel from one place to another in just a split second. In fact I move so fast that you wouldn't even know I had gone till I re-appeared at your side. Of course, I too am able to read other people's thoughts. Humans and vampires alike. The thing about reading a vampire's thoughts is a battle of wills. The stronger vampire with the greater will power will be able to read the weaker vampire's mind, whether he likes it or not. However, one can also shield one's thoughts from other vampires, though it would take quite a bit of will power to do so, especially if the opposite side has enormous will power. For me, I had already trained up my mind when I was still a human, so I was sufficiently able to control my thoughts and prevent other vampires from reading them, even those who had existed as far back as one hundred years back.  
  
I suppose that the question on everyone's minds now is the feeding question. How on earth do I manage to get my daily need of blood? Do I seduce the victim like all other vampires do? Do I pretend to kiss their neck and give them love bites, while in reality its my teeth sinking into their vein, sucking their blood, sweet sweet blood.  
  
Unfortunately, I have done that kind of thing before, yes.  
  
When I had just been born into my new life, my maker taught me how to get my own victims. He would watch while I got 'friendly' with those prostitutes you often see downtown, hanging around the main roads, hoping for good cash with a quick fuck. We lured them to the alley, my maker and I, then I would feed on her, while my maker watched and applauded in silence, while the poor girl could only wiggle in despair, while I drew her remaining life force out of her.  
  
But I don't do that any more. I was after all a gentleman; I didn't like the idea of always hitting on poor helpless girls. As soon as I could, I parted ways with my maker and I resorted to feeding on low time criminals, which I found a plenty in those run down parts of Tokyo.  
  
Naturally, I am not the only vampire in Tokyo. God, there were millions of them before me. But it is the vampire tradition to keep themselves secret. Human beings do not know vampires exist. They think that it's a myth and it shall continue to exist like that. Occasionally, one or two of them will defect but they will always be hunted down by the council of vampires and subsequently put to death. Anyhow, most of us remain confined to the less populated areas of the city. Very few of us have bothered to venture out into the big city. There is the unspoken rule that we do not feed in the city. We keep our presence as quiet as possible, we are not even encouraged to go into the city during nighttime. I did it once, going back to my apartment to take a look around, and I found the human beings around me quite unbearable. The smell of blood all around me, gave me a very big temptation, a temptation to just grab one human being off the street and plunge my teeth into his throat. It was a blood bank out there in the city, and this would send the weaker vampires into frenzy. No wonder, we weren't encouraged to go there. After that, I stayed away from the city ever since.  
  
I became a vampire just six years back. Six years seems like a long time to most people, but to me it passed by so fast, just like a flash. It all happened a few months after the final fight, when team hokage had finally retired back into the normal world, going back to school, putting their weapons all aside and returning to a normal lifestyle.  
  
Back then, all my questions had already been answered. I found out the true murderer of my sister, and the things that my grandfather and teacher had done in order to protect me. After finding out all of that, I had realized one thing. I had lost all my remaining kin. With the death of my teacher, I realized that I was truly alone in the world, and it left me with a sense of loneliness. Even with Recca and the others around, it didn't help much. Fuko had sensed that there was something wrong with me. She could always read me quite well, even though she didn't know it much. She had tried to cheer my up by dragging me on her wild outings to the pub or to the arcade; she even went as far as to kiss me on the cheek, (which enraged Domon greatly). But that feeling had remained with me, and on one particular night, when everyone was on the dance floor, I stole out of the particular pub that we were really in and took a walk down the street. That pub we were in was near the edge of town and many pimps and prostitutes hang around that area, trying to entice me to enter their pubs as I walked down the pavement. In my usual way, I ignored them, hands stuck into my coat, the wind whipping my hair about as I turned into a dimly lit side street. At that time, I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away from all the noise. I was worried about any small time robbers, I knew I could handle them easily, and vampires were nuts to me then.  
  
He, my taker and eventual maker, came to me from behind. One minute, I was walking, the next, someone had jumped onto my back and had gripped my shoulders with a vice-like grip, crushing my head to one side at the same time. My first instinct was to take my ensui out of my pocket, which I did, and roughly swung it at the person clinging to me. During that process, he had pushed towards the wall. I swung wildly, and I thought that I had slashed at him several times, but he didn't let go, neither did his grip change. And it then that the bite came. I felt a piercing pain at the side of my neck, and my energy began to weaken as I felt my blood being drained from my own body. I didn't know what was happening. I thought that maybe they had cut my neck or something like that, but then, I began to feel lightheaded, my blood being drained very quickly. I tried to maintain my grip on the ensui, but as my blood flowed away, my hand lost its warmth and the ensui did not respond to it anymore. The ice returned to its liquid state and I subsequently dropped it. After that, I lost all conscious.  
  
When I woke up again, I was lying on an old mattress, in a dimly lit room. As the previous night's memories came flooding back to me, I put my hand to my neck to check for any wound, but felt none. I then examined the rest of body and found it all to be all right. No injuries. No wounds. I checked my pockets. My wallet and ensui were inside. Nothing was missing. I then wondered if I had been kidnapped. But for what purpose? I knew no one. My answer came a minute later, when the door to the room opened, and a man in his mid thirties came in, carrying a bottle of tomato juice. Of course, later I would realize that it was actually blood.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up " Did you save me?"  
  
" So many questions young man. You have all the time in the world now to find out answers." The man replied slowly as he handed me the bottle.  
  
I looked at it curiously, and he just said one word  
  
" Drink."  
  
Oddly enough, I complied. I seemed to like the red liquid as it flowed through my throat and within seconds the bottle was empty.  
  
" Thanks, it's some great tomato juice, I haven't tasted anything like that though." I said as I handed the bottle back to him.  
  
" It's blood." The man replied tonelessly as he chucked the bottle into a corner and sat down on the chair opposite the bed.  
  
I nearly choked as I heard his casual answer. I collapsed onto the bed, thinking myself as this bloodthirsty cannibal, who actually liked the taste of blood.  
  
" But…"  
  
" Surely, you haven't realized it by now. You are a vampire, newly made, Tokiya Mikagami."  
  
" Oh. That is a super good joke." I replied, thinking that this man was out to con me.  
  
" It's natural that you don't believe me. Check the mirror."  
  
Wordlessly, I went to the mirror, a rusty one hanging on the wall. I checked my reflection and found that there was nothing different about me.  
  
" Good try… but it's not going to work…" I said, turning back.  
  
" Your teeth young man, your teeth…" the man sighed.  
  
I turned back to the mirror and bared my teeth. It was then that I saw those. Those two fangs poking at the back of my mouth. I touched them, thinking that they were fake, but they stuck fast to the back of my jaw. But I still wasn't convinced, and my maker knew that. All the while, he had been reading my mind.  
  
Knowing that nothing but the real thing would convince me, he motioned for me to follow him. He brought me to the street where I had last fallen the night before. With me watching in the dark, he slowly lured a girl in the alley, where I was hidden. It was then that I was first struck with the first feeling of thirst. It was like an unquenchable thirst, a thirst to drink the girl's blood. I could practically taste it on my lips as I moved closer to the girl, who was oblivious to her surroundings. My maker smiled as he made way for me and I had my first victim. It was quite an easy chore. The girl didn't struggle much and she sank to the ground like a lifeless doll.  
  
For the next six months, I stayed with my master, whom I got to go to know as Gin. He had gotten the bite almost sixty years ago, while in a bar. Besides that, I didn't bother to find out about his past history. I was uninterested in about any thing else. But I have to admit that he was a great help. He taught me all that I needed to know as a vampire. He taught me how to make the best of my vampire activities. But six months later, we broke up over an argument. As wonderful as he was, Gin was a sadist. He loved to torture his victims before they died. Not only that, he was also a homosexual. Mind you. Vampires still can have sex, in their own way though. But if you want to know, find out from the other vampires, because I refused to partake in any of it. Many a time, Gin had tried to seduce me, but I always pushed him aside. The thing about Gin and me was that even though he was much older than me, I was almost as strong as him, due to the power that I already had when I was still a human being. There were times when Gin wasn't on his total guard that I would manage to read his mind, but Gin could never read mine, no matter how hard he tried and I gained satisfaction from knowing that.  
  
Anyhow, we argued about that and many other things. I didn't want to stay with him any longer. I didn't want to continue killing innocent lives even though I had an excuse to do so. And I wanted to be alone. I never really accepted the fact that I was a vampire. I forgot all about Recca and the others. As time when went by, they became a piece of forgotten memory stuck at the very back of my head. When the arguments got even worse, and I knew that we could never live as before, I left him. I recoiled into my own private world, feeding only when I needed to, and taking those whom I felt really deserved death. I often thought about the irony of the whole situation. I hated my human life because I was lonely, and yet now I was trapped in a life full of eternal lonliness.  
  
Well, now that my past history as been summarized and done with, I am Tokiya the vampire. I prowl the streets of Tokyo at night, searching for my victims. The thirst is still there, but I control it as I control everything else. Out of the corner of eye, I spy my first victim. A pickpocket. I read his mind. He's been at it five times already this evening and all times successful. I see his next target, a middle aged lady, her handbag is open, as she chatters away on her cell phone, never noticing the small shadow beside her, and then he's gone. I make my move, moving with vampire speed, I drag him into the nearest alley. And before he knows it, I have taken him. I feel nothing as I see him crumpled on the floor. Tomorrow or the day after, a policeman will come across him and they will see the five wallets in his pockets. They will simply assume he had an accident or something like that. With that, I straighten my clothes and turn to leave. But, something prevents me from leaving. A woman, with short hair, stands at the entrance of the alley, effectively blocking my exit.  
  
She is wearing a suit, probably one of those office ladies. In the darkness, I make out the purple highlights of her hair. I try to read her mind, but for the first time in my vampire life, I see a void of blank. I start to wonder if she is a female vampire, but I correct myself. She is a human all right. The blood smell is quietly consuming me.  
  
" What have you done?" she asks as she comes further into the alley.  
  
I try to tell her to stay away. I do not want to take her life. She is innocent. I know that. And yet, strangely enough, her voice sounds very familiar, so something I heard from before, but I cannot place it, as I back further into the alley.  
  
" I saw you drag that guy into the alley. He stole that woman's wallet, but it's been a long time. What have you done to him?" She called out.  
  
I took another step back and she shouted, " Don't you dare try to run away!"  
  
I considered my options. I could just dash past her, but that would draw attention to my victim and the council would be rather displeased with me. Secondly, I could pretend not to be there at all, and blend into the darkness and wait for her leave, while third, I could just kill her there and then too.  
  
However, while I was considering these options, suddenly, a gust of wind came spiraling towards me, hitting my straight in the gut and I flung backwards against the wall. It was then I found that I could not move. Invisible bands of wind seemed to be holding me fast to the wall. With all my might, I pulled myself free, but that was not before the woman was in front of me, and I heard a faint audible gasp.  
  
" Tokiya?"  
  
I heard my name being called softly and I whipped my head up.  
  
And I wished almost immediately that I hadn't done that.  
  
That face, I could have paid a million dollars for that face not to see me, not to see me in my pathetic state, reduced to a bloodthirsty vampire.  
  
The face of Fuko Kirisawa. 


	2. Meeting him again

Still reeling from the shock that he had gotten from seeing Fuko, Tokiya reacted to his first instinct, which was to run away. Using his vampire speed, he rushed out of the alley and into the crowd. He could hear Fuko following him behind as quickly as she could, and he increased his speed, even taking to leaping onto the trees and onto the rooftops in order to escape her. Just as he thought that he had lost her, he felt Fuko's arm on his shoulder and he spun around so quickly that she was flung to the side of the rooftop.  
  
" Fuko!" Tokiya cried out as he rushed towards her. " Are you all right?" he called out urgently.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. what the hell was that all about Tokiya. You've got some heavy explaining to do." Fuko replied, looking at him as she rubbed her shoulder, which was beginning to bruise.  
  
Tokiya stood up and walked away, " I'm not Tokiya. You have the wrong person. Take it that you never saw me."  
  
" Oh no. you are a bad liar Tokiya, and you know it. What the hell happened to you man, one minute you disappear for six years and the next, you're a murderer."  
  
" Obviously, I've changed. Fuko. Changed for the worst. The Tokiya that you once knew is once dead."  
  
" Tell me what happened Tokiya, maybe if you tell me what happened, I will be able to help you, maybe it'll help you feel better. You can't always keep on bottling up your feelings, please, tell me what has happened to you these past six years, I'm sure that I'll be able to help, if you just let me!"  
  
Fuko pleaded from behind. To Tokiya's horror, she came forward and hugged him from behind. It only served to make his thirst worsen. Roughly, he pushed her aside  
  
" Don't do that! I hate it when people try to get all comfy on me." He shouted  
  
She punched him. Hard. Even though he had lost all feeling a long time ago, he actually thought that he had felt it. He landed on the ground and looked up to find Fuko towering over him, hands fisted at her waist, glaring angrily at him  
  
" Don't push it Tokiya. You're the last person I would ever get comfy on. Don't think too much. Why don't you ever put your ensui to good use sometimes, like freeze your brain or something like that." Fuko retorted.  
  
" That's because I can't use it anymore." Tokiya replied sarcastically Fuko laughed " You're kidding right. That thing is your very soul. How can you not use it anymore?"  
  
" That's because I don't have a soul anymore!" Tokiya shouted. " Look Fuko, when I said I had changed, I wasn't kidding ok. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to have any more contact with you or anyone else. Do you get it now, or do I have to be more blunt than that?"  
  
" Where have you changed? What's all the nonsense about you not having a soul? Six years, and you're like a mad person." Fuko demanded.  
  
It was then that Tokiya realized that Fuko would only be satisfied with the truth, maybe after knowing the truth she would finally leave him alone. He went towards her and gripped her by the shoulders, ignoring her expression of hurt as he did so. Crushing her neck to the side, he lowered himself to the vein, protruding itself from the thin layer of skin, inviting him. As soon as his teeth pierced the tender layer of skin, he felt the familiar feeling as the blood flowed through his teeth, however, once he felt the flow of blood, he pulled away, thrusting Fuko away from him as he did so.  
  
A dribble of her blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as Fuko stared at him. Fear lit up in her eyes, slowly replaced by outrage, then courage. During this time, Tokiya was able to read her mind, her thoughts flowing freely about. She was scared, he knew it without reading her mind, but she was angry too, angry with what had happened to him, and even wanting to get closer to him and help him. He read all of that and smiled silently. That was Fuko. She hadn't changed since he last saw her. Full of spunk, as always. But he knew that it would be futile to try and help him, a vampire's life was a curse, and there was no method of getting rid of it. He only had to live or die. He didn't want to bring any of his friends into this mess. It would have been best if he never saw them at all for the rest of their lives. He had to go. Even if he didn't want to, he had to go.  
  
He stood up, and made his way to the edge of the building. Just as he was about to disappear however, she grabbed his hand and held him back. He looked back in surprise, as he had been so sure that he had frightened her into forgetting about him. " I am Fuko Kirisawa. I never give up. I won't give up on you, Tokiya Mikagami. Even if you are a vampire, I won't give up on you. Tell me."  
  
Violet eyes stared fiercely at his gray ones. She didn't care. She didn't care even if he was a vampire. Somehow, he felt glad that she didn't feel disgust at his present state that she still wanted to be by his side. It felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. " Tell me." She repeated.  
  
He made his decision then, as his fingers closed over hers. 


	3. confusion and past memories

W went to Fuko's apartment in the end. It was located right in the city, but I had already fed previously, so I wasn't so affected by the pungent blood smells. She lived in quite a big apartment for a single person, three rooms and spacious living room and kitchen.  
  
" Make yourself at home." Fuko gestured at the living room as she went into her bedroom to take off her coat. Tokiya smiled at the ingenuity of the statement, but nevertheless, made himself comfortable on her comfy leather sofa. Fuko came out presently, and went to the kitchen, bringing out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.  
  
" I don't drink anymore." Tokiya began when she set the two glasses down on the table and began to uncork the bottle.  
  
Fuko shot him a side look  
  
" Even if you're no longer a human, at least try to act like one. I don't think a glass of wine could ever affect a vampire that much, couldn't it?" the way she said it was as if she was daring him. In reply, Tokiya took up his glass and held it up.  
  
" Full." He said, and Fuko smiled and complied.  
  
Fuko sat opposite him on the floor, watching him as he drowned the glass. To him, the wine didn't have much taste, not that it was bad, just that nothing else other than blood appealed to him. When he had put the glass back on the table, Fuko gently asked him  
  
" How did it happen?"  
  
Tokiya looked at her, still unsure if he should tell her what had happened to him six years back. But he knew that Fuko was being brave for him, so the very least that he should do was to reciprocate the action.  
  
The entire story took the whole night. When he had finished, the sun was just breaking over the horizon and rays of sunlight were slowly streaming through Fuko's windows. Tokiya shielded himself from the piecing glare of the sun, as Fuko rushed to draw the curtains, but the sunlight still shone through the windows. Quickly, Fuko hurried Tokiya to her kitchen, where she led Tokiya down a flight of steps into a basement, dark all over, except for a tiny light at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
" This is my basement. I usually keep all my odds and ends in here. There's a mattress inside. You can sleep on it while the sun is up. I'll come home straight after work tonight. Don't leave this apartment, even if you have to feed. I'll bring the blood for you."  
  
" What! Don't be serious Fuko, how on earth are you gong to get the blood, you're not going to kill someone are you?" Tokiya asked  
  
" No, I work in a hospital. I'll get it out somehow." " As a."  
  
Fuko gave a half smile as she looked at him  
  
" I'm a doctor Tokiya. I graduated two years ago. I now work in Tokyo hospital, cardiac section."  
  
" That was your ambition wasn't it?"  
  
" Yes it was. I have to go now, I have an early shift today." Fuko turned to go, but Tokiya caught her wrist and held her as Fuko turned around questioningly  
  
" Thank you." He said, and Fuko nodded.  
  
As Fuko closed the door, Tokiya leaned against the wall and looked around him. Due to his keen eyesight, he saw all the things in Fuko's basement clearly. Like she had said, it was all odds and ends, carpets, dusty books and even a broken chair, which looked as if it had smashed to pieces. Tokiya guessed that it had been Domon's doing. Up till now, Fuko had not really said a word about how she felt about everything, all she had done was to listen patiently to him, and no matter how hard Tokiya tried, he just could not read her thoughts. But, he had to know; he had to know how Fuko felt towards him. It was ironic, since he had lost all feeling a long time ago. But he actually cared as to how Fuko felt about him.  
  
**************** " And now for patient 2487, his condition is such that."  
  
Fuko absentmindedly twirled the pen around her fingers, as the speaker doctor droned on. So far, the meeting had already lasted for about one hour, and she had barely listened to one word that the doctor was saying. Her mind was pre occupied on Tokiya. She was still recovering from the shock upon finding out that he was a vampire. Even though she knew vaguely that they existed in remote places, she had always thought that they lived in separate worlds from humans. Well, evidently, she thought wrong. The proof of that was in the form of her friend, Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
" Anything the matter?" Aki Konami, a doctor sitting next to her asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
" Something bothering you? I bet you've not heard a word that Akira has been saying since the meeting started." Fuko grinned ruefully  
  
" Secret all right, I don't want to be called into his office."  
  
" All right, but spit it out. What were you thinking about?"  
  
" Vampires." Fuko replied, still twirling her pen, and trying her best to look like she was paying attention.  
  
" Vampires? You met one?" Aki teased  
  
" NO! Of course not." Fuko protested furiously and was met with curious stares from the rest of the people in the room. Akira looked at Fuko and lifted his eyebrows in question.  
  
" Sorry, please carry on." Fuko replied apologetically.  
  
When all was settled again, Aki whispered to Fuko  
  
" Why did you get so worked up about? It was only a joke."  
  
" Oh, they might just be sitting in this room at this very moment, better watch what we say you know." Fuko replied and looked away.  
  
" Wait, I didn't say that I didn't believe in them. I do, and I know that they exist. In fact, I have a friend who is an expert on the topic of vampires. He's been studying them for almost five years already. He actually showed me how a vampire teeth mark looked like once."  
  
Fuko looked back at her, " And then?"  
  
" It really was a gross sight. After that, I refused to look anymore. But why the sudden interest?"  
  
" Oh its nothing."  
  
" Been reading Anne Rice novels?"  
  
" Uh, something like that." Fuko replied distractedly, her mind wandering off again.  
  
I'm not reading an Anne Rice novel, I'm experiencing one.  
  
**************** Tokiya opened his eyes to the familiar darkness. It was already nighttime. He could sense it. His first urge was to go and hunt, but he remembered where he was. He was at Fuko's house, and she had told him to stay put. He felt quite weak, but he figured that it would be better if he remained in Fuko's basement.  
  
He closed his eyes, but opened them almost immediately as he heard the sound. It was coming within his mind. He listened intently. He heard it more distinctly this time  
  
Tokiya  
  
Someone was calling him. He heard his name being called over and over again. He could sense that the person was near; his vampire instinct was reacting very strongly. Getting to his feet, Tokiya made his way out of Fuko's basement, heading towards the source of the sound. He staggered over towards the window, which overlooked a back alley. The voice was getting louder now, and Tokiya clambered over the window still and leapt down into the alley. " Show yourself!" he shouted. " Who are you, and why are you calling me!"  
  
" Tsk tsk, Tokiya can't you remember me? How long has it been. six years? It has only been a very short time."  
  
" It's been ages to me." Tokiya replied as he recognized the voice. Out of the shadows came a familiar figure. As he came forward, Tokiya nodded to him, " What do you want Gin?"  
  
" Give a friendlier greeting, won't you Tokiya, I've got a really good plan for the both of us." 


	4. helping him

Chapter 4  
  
"What plan?" Tokiya asked: Whatever it is, I'm not interested. You and I went our separate ways a long time ago."  
  
" Remember when I told you six years back that you were one of the strongest vampires that I had ever seen?" Gin asked  
  
" Yeah, I do, and what about that?"  
  
" Didn't you get tired? I think you did, if not, then I would not find you here, in the middle of the city, surrounded by some many people, or should I say a huge feed."  
  
" Get to the point."  
  
" I am at the point. I've decided that its high time that vampires start living in the shadows and be allowed to live in the open with human beings. Why should we hide ourselves in the dark, when we are so much stronger than the human beings."  
  
" You know that that is impossible, that would be going against the old order."  
  
" Not if we manage to overthrow them."  
  
" Another reckless thought, you are no match for the old order."  
  
" But you are. Think about it Tokiya. With the freedom to roam about the human world, we could enjoy life so much more! Other than having to skunk about in the back alleys like this like skiving beggars looking for food in the rubbish heaps."  
  
" It doesn't matter which way it is." Tokiya replied with a shrug.  
  
" So, what's your answer?" Gin asked  
  
" I don't have an answer, and I never will. Find someone else Gin. I have no interest in this." Tokiya replied and turned around  
  
" Think about that female interest of yours, you could live with her openly, not to wait for the night to come to see her?"  
  
" What do you know about Fuko." Tokiya demanded as he turned around to face Gin  
  
" Ah! Got your attention. I've seen her around before. She's a strong human being, which is why she got my attention. Trust you to go for such a girl."  
  
" You leave Fuko out of this. If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you."  
  
" You know that I'll never do anything to jeopardize our relationship Tokiya, I love you too much, I made you remember?"  
  
" Unfortunately. Whatever it is, your idea is stupid."  
  
Tokiya turned around and walked away from Gin. He heard Gin chuckle and call out  
  
" I'll give you a few days to think about it, sooner or later, you'll find that you want it too."  
  
******************  
  
" Tokiya, I'm terribly sorry, the hospital."  
  
Fuko stopped short as she opened the door to the basement and found it empty. She then had a momentary fear that he had gotten tired of feeding and had went out to feed on his own. Putting the icebox on the table, she was about to head out of her apartment, when she saw Tokiya climbing through the window.  
  
" Tokiya! Where have you been!" Fuko cried out as she ran towards him " I was so scared, I thought." she realized then that she couldn't say the words. She couldn't ask him whether he had just went to feed. Tokiya put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
" It's all right, I didn't do anything. I just went out for a breather, that's all."  
  
" Ok, I'm sorry, the um. blood. is in the icebox."  
  
" Thanks, I'll take it later." Tokiya replied, looking straight at Fuko, trying hard to read her thoughts to gauge her reaction. Fuko tore away from his gaze and said, " Um, I'm going to take a bath, you can. do it. then. We'll talk later."  
  
Tokiya nodded as he watched Fuko run into her bedroom and he heard her locking the door. He knew that she was scared, and he felt helpless to do anything about it.  
  
One hour later, Fuko emerged from her room, freshly clad in black pants and a white shirt. Tokiya had already cleared all the evidence of him consuming the blood, and had even washed the icebox for her.  
  
" You're going out?" Tokiya asked, when he saw her attire  
  
" Yeah I've got midnight duty at the hospital tonight."  
  
" I'll walk you." Tokiya offered.  
  
" NO. no, it's fine really." Fuko protested. " It's only a short distance."  
  
" I won't do anything, I promise. I walk you there, and come straight back to your apartment." Tokiya said quietly.  
  
Fuko looked at him for a long time, and then finally she nodded.  
  
As they walked to the hospital, Fuko was oblivious to the people around her. She was so self-conscious of Tokiya. She felt weird walking wit him and knowing that he was not a proper human being.  
  
" I hope that it wasn't too hard, getting the blood." Tokiya spoke aloud suddenly. Fuko looked around her frantically when she heard that, hoping that no one had heard the strange statement that he had made.  
  
" Err. it was fine. Wasn't too much of a trouble." Fuko answered hesitantly.  
  
" I'm sure it was. You could have easily lost your job." Tokiya replied. For a moment, both of them looked at each other, and Fuko's mouth curved halfway into a smile  
  
" Yeah, kind of." She replied.  
  
After that, they didn't say anything to each other anymore, but Fuko's posture relaxed as she walked the rest of the way to the hospital.  
  
When they had reached the entrance of the hospital, Tokiya nodded to Fuko and turned around. Fuko watched him go, and then suddenly, she ran after him and pulled his arm. Tokiya turned back to look at her, a look of surprise on his face.  
  
" Is anything the matter?" he asked  
  
" I don't know, I really don't know Tokiya, but right now, I really have to know this. If one day I couldn't bring blood back for you, would you. would you kill me to sustain yourself? I know it's a really stupid."  
  
" No. I wouldn't. Even if there was no more blood to take in this world, I would not take yours. Even if my urge overcomes my will power, I would kill myself than kill you.  
  
" Really?" Fuko asked. " I don't know how to put this Tokiya, but I really want to help you, but I'm so afraid of your vampire status. Isn't there any other way to help you besides this? I feel like a stranger beside you. I've so afraid to ask anybody else about vampires, because I don't know whether I'll be talking to one."  
  
Fuko was cut off, as Tokiya pulled her into his arms.  
  
" I don't really know how to explain myself to you too Fuko, but I've regretted every minute of my life since I became a vampire. I'm too tired to fight against it now. I'm cannot promise you anything that a normal man can promise you, but I can only promise you that I'll protect you against anyone who tries to harm you. Man or vampire alike."  
  
Before Fuko could form a reply to him, Tokiya was gone. He had disappeared from her as fast as he had embraced her then. Strangely enough, when she was in his arms, she had felt a certain warm feeling that gave one the sense of being safe and secure. How could she be feeling that when she was in the arms of a vampire?  
  
*********************  
  
" Professor Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've been looking forward to our meeting." Fuko spoke as she greeted the professor.  
  
" No, no, the pleasure is all mine. Aki has told me about your recent interest in vampires. Is there anything that you might like to know specifically about them?  
  
" Do you believe that they exist Professor?" Fuko asked, a serious look on her face.  
  
Professor Anderson looked stunned for a moment, then he laughed and said, " Oh well, I would love to believe that they exist, having studied them for five years already."  
  
" I am serious Professor, please tell me, do you believe that they exist?" Fuko spoke, leaning forward as she did so.  
  
Professor Anderson looked at her searchingly, and he got up to draw the curtains across the windows in his study. As he did so, he said  
  
" Vampires are such pitiful creatures. Do you know that, Miss Kirisawa. There were about only a handful of vampires when the world began, but soon, a group of vampires broke away as they wanted to increase their population, and that was when they started making man into vampires against their will. It was only because of a group of one of the earliest vampires who managed to curb the desires of these vampires that man still prevails in this world today. But they are still around, and they have taken on the form of man himself, Miss Kirisawa. If you're asking me whether I believe in the existence of vampires, my answer is yes. And I say yes with confidence and utter seriousness because I have seen them before. Form the way you asked me, may I assume that you too know of the existence of vampires?"  
  
Fuko nodded in reply.  
  
Professor Anderson continued, " And may I ask you, how do you view this vampire?"  
  
" He is my friend. No, he's someone very important to me, and I want to help him. In view of this Professor, please answer my next question."  
  
" Which is?"  
  
" Is there anyway in which I can change a vampire to man again?" 


	5. the cure

Chapter 5  
  
" Is there any way in which I can transform a vampire back into man." Fuko asked again, as the professor did not give an answer almost immediately.  
  
Professor Anderson moved away from the window and came to sit down opposite Fuko.  
  
" Many people have tried, but. they have not succeeded. It is almost impossible to change a vampire back into a man."  
  
" You said that it was almost impossible. You mean that it was succeeded before?" Fuko asked.  
  
" It's an ancient tale, and it has become a myth over the centuries, so much so that people don't believe it anymore. Furthermore, that kind of thing was unable to happen between other vampires who tried to use the same method."  
  
" Tell me, Professor, please." Fuko urged. " I beg of you, this is very important to me."  
  
" Very well then, if you insist. This story took place in Egypt many years ago. An Egyptian king had fallen prey to a vampire's bite while traveling around his country. He became a vampire naturally, and had to hide in his palace dungeon day and night. All his servants and officials were too scared too see him and only went down to give him his feed. There was only one person who was still willing to stick by him and that was his queen. She loved her king dearly and was willing to do anything for him. So she traveled far and wide, seeking for physicians who could heal the king. One day, she came across a group of old men sitting in the desert talking to one another. Since it was such a hot day, the queen who was passing by then with her entourage, asked them what were they doing all alone in the desert, when the nearest town was just a few miles away. The old men then replied that they were a group of scholars who were traveling around the globe in search of knowledge. The queen then got curious in this group and she began asking them questions about how much they knew. When they had satisfied her curiosity, the queen then told them about her plight, and begged them to give her the knowledge to cure the king of his curse. Than one of the old man asked what she would give in return of them offering the knowledge. The queen then replied that she would give anything they wanted. And the old man replied that he wanted her to give up her life in exchange for the king's. At first the queen was horrified at the unfair terms of the exchange, but nevertheless, she agreed and the old man told her. After passing instructions to the entourage on how to treat the king, the queen bowed down to the old man and thanked him for granting her wish and offered herself to him in exchange. The queen waited, then after a while, nothing happened and she looked up. The group of old man had disappeared and she was all alone in the desert. Later, when she returned to the castle, she found the king alive and well in the dungeon, completely cured of vampire's curse. It has been said that they group of old men were the old order, which is the oldest group of vampires in existence who watches after all the vampires in the universe, making sure that they do not overstep the rules. It was said that the old order was touched by the persistence and determination of the queen to save her king and thus gave removed the vampire curse from the king."  
  
" Then why is it that other vampires could not break the curse the same way?" Fuko asked  
  
" There are not real explanations, but the old older does not appear to just anybody. Most of the time, they keep themselves secluded, and as much as they want to curb the growth of vampires, the old order does not wish to decrease it as well. Most vampires want to become human not because they want to be a human, but because they tire of being a vampire."  
  
" You mean there's hope then."  
  
" Rather, I would say that it's just idealistic thinking on many people's part. Ever since that story, there has not been another story of the same occurrence, and I doubt that it will ever happen. Who on earth would ever fall in love with a vampire, Miss Kirisawa." Professor Anderson asked  
  
" I don't know." Fuko said to herself " But some things just can't be explained."  
  
************************ " You're back. were there many patients?"  
  
Tokiya asked as Fuko let herself back into her apartment at 2am in the morning.  
  
" Err. not too many, had quite an easy night."  
  
Fuko replied cautiously, as she dumped her briefcase and handbag onto the coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa. She didn't really know how to tell Tokiya that she didn't actually go to work, but had gone to see Professor Anderson instead. She didn't know how he would react to it.  
  
" I can read your thoughts you know." Tokiya said softly from the opposite sofa  
  
" What!" Fuko turned to look at him, " No you can't, you said that you couldn't before."  
  
" Why did you lie to me then." Tokiya asked " Actually you went to talk to a professor about me right."  
  
" All right I did, but it was just to get to know more about you." Fuko replied, and turned so that she stared straight up into the ceiling instead.  
  
Hell, what happened to private thoughts now?  
  
" Because you wanted to help me?"  
  
" Yeah don't need to tell me, go ahead and read them, my mind's all yours." Fuko replied. " Anyhow, couldn't you have been a bit more gentlemanly and leave my thoughts alone, or at least ask me before reading them."  
  
" Sorry, I'm used to reading it offhand."  
  
" Oh well, it doesn't really matter." Fuko got up. " I'm tired. I'm going to bed, good night."  
  
" Wait, do you want to know what is it like to be a vampire?" Tokiya asked  
  
" Wait a second, what are you planning on doing Tokiya?" Fuko asked as moved away from Tokiya.  
  
" What, you scared?" Tokiya asked  
  
" What! Of course not. Why should I be scared of you."  
  
" Then take my hand." Tokiya held out his hand.  
  
Fuko looked at it for a moment, than she put her hand in his. Silently, Tokiya led her to the window still where he motioned her to step over. For a brief moment Fuko stood precariously on the edge of the window still. If there were passerby at that moment, they would have most probably thought that she was trying to commit suicide from her third story apartment. Then, she felt Tokiya's arm go around her waist, and his right hand taking hold of her right hand as they both rose into the air, until they reached a certain point in the sky where not one could see them from the ground.  
  
" You ready? It's a long way down." Tokiya whispered in her ear.  
  
" Where are you taking me?" Fuko asked  
  
" Somewhere." was his reply.  
  
Holding Fuko firmly by the waist, Tokiya flew silently over rooftops and bridges, as he and Fuko gazed down at Tokyo city, now just a small spot of lights from where they were. As they flew over the city, Fuko pointed out the different bridges and buildings that she knew by sight. The wind blew softly against them, giving Fuko a marvelous feeling as Tokiya flew them around the city.  
  
" Are you tired Fuko? Do you want to go somewhere else and rest?" Tokiya asked after they had been flying around for sometime.  
  
" No I'm not tired, let's go further, further away from Tokyo. I want to go somewhere, where I can never go without flying." Fuko said eagerly, as Tokiya smiled and changed his course.  
  
In the end, he brought them to the statue of liberty  
  
" I still can't believe that I am sitting on top of the crown of the statue of liberty."  
  
Fuko gushed as she stared all around her. Looking at her watch it was only three in the morning. They still had plenty of time to spare before the sun rose. The wind at higher altitudes was much colder and Fuko began to shiver. She had not worn an outer coat, and was only clad in her shirt and pants. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders, and she turned around to find Tokiya putting his coat on her.  
  
" Thanks." Fuko smiled at him in gratitude and thrust her hands into the sleeves.  
  
" Shall we sit down, I don't you to get all excited and fall over the statue of liberty. I would never be able to explain the circumstances of your death." Tokiya said as he sat down  
  
" I won't give you a chance to do that." Fuko made a face at him as she sat down beside him. She thrust her hands into the pockets of Tokiya's coat and felt something hard.  
  
Pulling it out, she found herself staring at Tokiya's ensui.  
  
" Oh my god." Fuko whispered, " The ensui. You've been keeping it all this while?"  
  
" Yeah, I don't have a permanent place to put it anyway, might as well carry it with me wherever I go."  
  
" I remember this ensui. It used to be one with you, as the fujin was one with me. You used it like a second arm. With your ensui you were invincible, and I remember that you were so proud of it because it was a family heirloom, and your sister gave it to you."  
  
" That was the past Fuko. Keep it. It doesn't matter anymore." Tokiya said curtly  
  
Fuko did not listen. Instead, she took Tokiya's hand and placed the ensui in it. To her surprise, it didn't respond.  
  
" But why."  
  
" I'm not a human being anymore. The ensui only responds to a person's emotions and feelings. I have none. It's like a useless piece of object in my hands now."  
  
" Tokiya, I believe in the story that Professor Anderson told me today. I believe that there is hope for you."  
  
" What hope." Tokiya scoffed. " A vampire is doomed to remain in the dark forever."  
  
" But don't you want to walk in the streets, with the rest of the human beings as well? Don't you want to be one of them again?"  
  
Tokiya didn't answer.  
  
Gin's preposition floated back to him. True, what Gin had said was correct. He wanted to live like a human, to walk with them in the streets, without being afraid of anything else. He wanted a home to go back to, right in the city, surrounded by everyone else. All in all, it was ideal for him to follow Gin. With his powers, he could easily conquer a part of the world, and set up his own territory there and then. But deep inside, he also knew he had no desire to see vampires mingling among with humans and having their fill of them.  
  
" Tokiya? Are you all right?"  
  
" What. oh, I'm fine, let's just concentrate on the stars all right?"  
  
" Tokiya, are you angry? I didn't mean to say that you know, but I really do believe in it. Even if you don't, I do."  
  
Tokiya took Fuko's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
" I know. But I've really don't see any point in hoping when it is never going to happen."  
  
" Even though you're a vampire now, and not a human being, I still believe that you are the same Tokiya inside." Fuko said earnestly as she looked up at Tokiya. For the brief moment, Tokiya stared into Fuko's violet eyes, filled with utmost honesty and sincerity. For that brief moment, Tokiya almost also believed too. Unconsciously, he bent lower towards her.  
  
" Tokiya Mikagami?"  
  
Tokiya looked up to find someone else hovering in the air right in front of him and Fuko. This person was a vampire.  
  
" What do you want?" Tokiya asked.  
  
" I am a messenger from the old order. They wish to see you as of this instant."  
  
" The old order? What do they want? I have not done anything."  
  
" You will know when you get there. I have orders to bring you back with me now."  
  
Tokiya kept silent for the moment, considering his options. Then, he felt Fuko's hand on his arm and he turned around to look at her  
  
" Tokiya, go. They would not send for you if it was not important."  
  
Tokiya looked at her, and the messenger, who was waiting for his answer. After some time, he spoke, " I'm bringing her along."  
  
The messenger shook his head. " Humans are not allowed to see the old order. It is forbidden."  
  
" Either she goes, or I don't." Tokiya replied coolly.  
  
" I will have to take you by force then." The messenger replied.  
  
Without answering, Tokiya grabbed Fuko's hand and leapt off the statue of liberty. Holding Fuko by the same way he had held her before, he sped away as fast as he could, with the messenger chasing them not far behind. Then suddenly, the vision of several old men sitting around the table appeared in front of Tokiya, and he stopped in mid air, supporting Fuko by the waist.  
  
" Tokiya, bring the girl. We need to see you urgently. Leon, you shall bring them to us as soon as possible."  
  
Behind them the messenger nodded as the vision disappeared. Tokiya then faced the messenger.  
  
" If you had agreed just now, then wouldn't it have been easier?" he said  
  
The messenger ignored Tokiya's remark and spread out his cloak in mid air.  
  
" Get under my cloak. I shall teleport you there immediately."  
  
Fuko threw her hands around Tokiya's neck as he went under Leon's cloak. One moment they were under Leon's cloak, and the next, they were in some kind of underground den, in front of all the old men whom Fuko had seen in the vision.  
  
Fuko watched as Tokiya made his way to the old order and as he reached them, he bowed and waited for what they had to say to him.  
  
" Gin has approach you with his plans to take over the human world, has he not?" one of the old men asked Tokiya, and Tokiya nodded. " Have you agreed to join him?"  
  
" I think that you should know the answer yourself?" Tokiya answered  
  
" But I would rather hear it from you."  
  
" No. I have no interest." Tokiya replied  
  
" But you do wish to live among humans."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" And that is the bitter irony among all. An unwilling vampire who is unwilling to fight for his freedom." The old man chuckled  
  
" I do not wish to see the human world tainted by vampires." Tokiya replied  
  
" But aren't you living in their world right now? You're living with a human right now aren't you? And you are not feeding regularly."  
  
" You know it all."  
  
" Ah, Tokiya, the old order is glad to hear that you are not Gin's side, though we do seriously doubt your loyalty to the old order. But that is the retribution that we have deserved for all that we have done. Gin is being processed by the need of power. He has let his vampirism qualities get the better of him. You are a powerful vampire Tokiya, and are in danger of going the same way too."  
  
" But I won't."  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" Because I have something to believe in."  
  
" And what is that?"  
  
" Fuko Kirisawa."  
  
The old man smiled. " Do you think a miracle can happen Tokiya?"  
  
" I do not know Sir." Tokiya replied, " I gave up them a long time ago."  
  
"Oh well, that is the bane of time. You may go."  
  
Tokiya nodded and turned around and took Fuko's arm. But before he could do so, Fuko sprang out of his grasp and ran to the old men  
  
" Please, tell me what must I do to make Tokiya a man again. Please tell me! I'll do anything, I promise."  
  
" Fuko Kirisawa. The fate of a vampire is forever. There is no cure."  
  
" There is, there is, I know there is, please tell me. I know you gave the Egyptian king his life back, please tell me what must I do to achieve the same result for Tokiya. Please!  
  
" The task is almost is almost impossible."  
  
" Please tell me. I'm sure that I can fulfill it." Fuko pleaded  
  
" You must give Tokiya a heart."  
  
" A heart?" Fuko repeated  
  
" Yes, a heart. The one physical thing that makes man different from vampires is his heart. Man is able to experience emotions and feelings, but the vampire is not able to. That is what makes man different. When you can give Tokiya a heart, he shall regain his true human form."  
  
" But how am I supposed to do that?" Fuko cried  
  
" It is an impossible task, which is why it can be considered useless. How can one make an unfeeling person sprout feelings?"  
  
" But the Egyptian queen did."  
  
" The queen loved her king, and the king felt the sincerity of her love, which was why he was able to respond back."  
  
" You mean. Tokiya has to learn how to love again?" 


	6. to believe again

Chapter 6  
  
Fuko clutched her clipboard to her chest tightly, as she walked along the hospital corridor. She was on midnight duty tonight, and the hospital was relatively quiet. She was still trying to absorb what she heard two days previously. She had to help Tokiya to love again in order to cure him from his vampire state. It was impossible, when in the first place, during his human life, Tokiya had not loved anyone else, besides his sister, and that was because he had a special bond with her. She was thinking so much about it, that it was driving her crazy.  
  
" Damn it." Fuko cursed as she punched a nearby wall. " Damn it all."  
  
So far, only her knew about Tokiya's existence, She was afraid to tell Recca and the others. She didn't know about how they would react. It was beginning to get to her, having to smuggle blood out of the hospital every night for Tokiya. At one point, Tokiya had suggested that he go back to his old place, and hunt on his own, so as to make things easier for her, but Fuko had immediately objected. She did not want to let Tokiya fall back into the temptation of killing people for his survival.  
  
" Fuko. day dreaming again?" Aki asked, as she came up beside Fuko, also carrying a clipboard.  
  
" No, of course not. Don't be stupid." Fuko replied.  
  
" How did your meeting with Professor go? Did he tell you what you wanted?"  
  
" Oh. kind of. thanks for telling me about him."  
  
" Oh by the way, are you coming to the annual staff party?"  
  
" Oh, when is it?"  
  
" What! You mean that you forgot about it! It's this Saturday. I hope you have a date to bring along."  
  
" Oh, they can't be that discriminating, whatever happened to a singles party."  
  
" Oh well." Aki shrugged her shoulders and was about to continue when she stared ahead, and then looked back at Fuko. " Do you know that guy?" she asked.  
  
Fuko looked ahead and to her utter shock, she found Tokiya standing right in front of her. His silver hair and eyes glittered faintly against the hospital light. He was wearing black pants and shirt and a matching coat. A silver chain hung around his neck. Instead of making him look girly, it only served to bring out the color of his eyes, and for the first time, Fuko realized how good looking he actually was.  
  
" Err.. Yeah." Fuko stuttered, as she walked towards Tokiya. Aki followed closely behind, rather amused by what was going on.  
  
When they reached Tokiya, Fuko immediately asked  
  
" What are you doing here tonight?"  
  
" I needed to talk to you." Tokiya replied.  
  
" Introduce me!" Aki nudged Fuko in the ribs, while smiling at Tokiya  
  
Fuko sighed and turned slightly towards Aki  
  
" Tokiya, this is my colleague Aki, Aki, Tokiya."  
  
" It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Aki gushed excitedly, as she shook Tokiya's hand. Turning to Fuko, she said, " Fuko! You never told me that you knew such a handsome guy! At least you won't be lonely on Saturday night then!"  
  
" Go away!" Fuko retorted as she chased a laughing Aki away with her clipboard.  
  
" What's going on on Saturday night?" Tokiya asked, when she turned back to face him.  
  
" Nothing, just some party where I have to bring a date, if not I'll look weird. Stupid rule." Fuko shrugged her shoulders. " So, you said that you wanted to talk to me. What about?"  
  
" Shall we go someone quiet first?" Tokiya asked  
  
" Is the rooftop fine?" Fuko asked and Tokiya nodded.  
  
*****************  
  
The night breeze licked gently against Fuko's cheek as she leaned against the railing. The hospital was situated right in the middle of the city, and from where she was, she could see the brightly lit roads and buildings, and the cars slowly cruising along the streets. Tokiya stood a distance from her, hands tucked into his pockets, with his back to the city.  
  
" So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Fuko asked again.  
  
" I've been thinking about what the old order said when you asked them about the cure."  
  
Fuko's heart gave a leap when she heard that. Tokiya had actually been thinking about the same thing as her.  
  
" And?" she asked  
  
" I've decided. I'm going to leave Tokyo. I'm going to live in a secluded area where no one sees me and no one knows me. So I've come to say goodbye."  
  
" What." Fuko looked up at Tokiya. She reached out to grab Tokiya by the arm. " Tokiya, you can't be serious! How can you give up like this! How can you!"  
  
" Stop deluding yourself Fuko! Didn't you get the message of what the old order was trying to tell us then? There is no way out!" Tokiya shouted as he grabbed Fuko by the shoulders and shook her violently.  
  
" Then why did you say then that you believed in me? If you said that you believed, then why are you giving up now! Tell me!" Fuko cried.  
  
" I almost did. but when I heard about the cure, I realized that it was almost impossible. I've never loved anyone in my human life Fuko, how can I start now!" Tokiya turned away. " It's impossible. Don't delude yourself any longer. Forget that you ever saw me, go back to your old life Fuko."  
  
" NO! I'm not deluding myself, I never was Tokiya." Fuko ran and threw her arms around Tokiya's waist, her face against his back, as he stared at the city lights. " It's not that I can't accept the fact that you are a vampire. It is hard to get used to, but I recognize you for that. It's just that I believe that there is more to that than just being a vampire. If one can change man into a vampire, then why can't one change a vampire into man? I believe that in life, there is no such thing as a dead end. It's the same thing in medical science, a man in coma for decades can wake up one day, why can't a vampire change back to man after six years?"  
  
Tokiya closed his eyes as his hands gripped the railing. He wanted so much to believe, but the facts were staring at him hard in the face. And yet, this voice, which was begging him not to give up, was actually weakening his will to leave her once and for all. It was then that he made his decision. Turning around to face Fuko, he put his arms around her.  
  
" I'll try. I'll try to believe in what you said."  
  
" Thank you Tokiya." Fuko whispered back.  
  
**************************  
  
Tokiya gazed up the window leading to Fuko's apartment. All he had to do was jump and he was inside. Then suddenly, he felt a familiar presence.  
  
" Show yourself." he commanded, and Gin stepped out of the shadows.  
  
" Still as curt as ever Tokiya. you could sense me even though I tried my best to hide my presence."  
  
" Like you said, I was always the more powerful one." Tokiya replied, his back still to Gin.  
  
" If you're hoping for a change in answer, you'll be greatly disappointed."  
  
" I suppose that the old order has been looking for you?" Gin said casually.  
  
" Yeah, they asked me if I was on your side."  
  
" I suppose you told them no."  
  
Tokiya didn't reply. Gin continued. " You come back here every night Tokiya. You want to live with her too, right Tokiya. You hate hiding in the basement all day waiting for her to come and give you blood. Makes you feel so pathetic right. Doesn't it."  
  
" Whatever you say, it's not going to change my mind." Tokiya said.  
  
I made a promise that I would try to believe in Fuko. I'm not going to break it easily  
  
" I need you Tokiya. And I'll do anything to get you on my side, even if it means getting rid of that girlfriend of yours." Gin said as Tokiya walked away from him. " Mark my words. As good a vampire as you are, you cannot protect her all the time. If you not cooperate with me, I will give you the devastation of seeing her die in your arms. And when I mean it, I'll do it." 


	7. getting closer

Chapter 7  
  
The loud music was blasting past the doors of the ballroom, and inside, Fuko could hardly hear herself as she stood at the furthest end of the room. Aki elbowed her way thorough the crowd and came to stand by Fuko's side.  
  
" Wow! Some staff party huh! Where's Tokiya?"  
  
" Oh, he went to get us a drink." Fuko replied as she leaned against the pillar. Somehow or the other, Aki had persuaded Tokiya to take her to tonight's party, even though Fuko had protested fervently against it. In the end, she had lost because Tokiya had offered to take her, and she had no reason to refuse. After all, she couldn't say that he couldn't take her because he was a vampire, couldn't she?  
  
" You look great tonight Fuko! That black dress looks gorgeous on you!" Aki gushed.  
  
" Thanks." Fuko smiled. She wore a black sleeveless dress tonight, with a v shaped neckline and black strappy shoes. A silver chain adorned her neck, which was matched by the silver hoops around her ears.  
  
Soon, Tokiya came over to join them, carrying two glasses of wine  
  
" Hey Tokiya, enjoying the party?" Aki asked  
  
" Yeah, nice music." Tokiya commented and Fuko rolled her eyes. She knew more clearly than anyone else that Tokiya disliked loud music.  
  
Then, the beat of the music slowed down to a ballad.  
  
" Oh, I have to go and ask Rob to dance! Excuse me guys!" Aki cried out excitedly as she disappeared back into the crowd.  
  
That left Fuko and Tokiya standing together. Fuko could hardly contain her laughter and burst out laughing as soon as Aki had disappeared.  
  
" Nice music huh Tokiya. very funny. Don't be surprised if she buys you a rock CD for Christmas."  
  
" It's always good to be polite. Anyway, I like this song, do you want to dance?" Tokiya asked.  
  
However, before Fuko could reply, he was already pulling her onto the dance floor.  
  
It was an awkward moment for Fuko as Tokiya put her hand on his shoulder, and his hand went around her waist. They swayed together with the music, and soon Fuko became less self conscious about how close she was to Tokiya. She could feel the warmth coming from his body; it comforted her and made her feel safe and secure.  
  
For Tokiya, it felt normal as he took Fuko into his arms. He could sense the way Fuko was reacting to him, but he could not really reciprocate her feelings. It only just made him want to hold her for a longer time, and to wish for the music to never end. He liked holding Fuko. He realized that. It was something that he enjoyed doing very much. He didn't have an explanation for it, but it was just there.  
  
When the music ended, Fuko excused herself by saying that she had to go to the rest room. In the restroom, Fuko briefly touched up on her light makeup and quickly made her way out of the rest room to look for Tokiya. As she rounded the corner leading back to the ballroom, a man dressed in black suddenly came round the corner and bumped into Fuko, who fell back against the wall. Before Fuko could recollect her, the man fell heavily on top of her, crushing her against the wall.  
  
" Sir. are you all right? Sir. ah!" Fuko cried out as the man reacted suddenly and gripped her shoulder and pushed her neck to one side. He lowered his head to the exposed shoulder blade and as he pierced the top layer of her skin, Fuko's mind screamed with fear.  
  
She knew that this person was a vampire, but was he going to take her here and now in a public place?  
  
She struggled hard, but it was fruitless. His grip was hard. Vampires were really different from humans. Tokiya. she thought. Where are you?  
  
Then suddenly, Fuko felt free again, as the man was pulled off her and flung to a far corner by Tokiya, who crouched before her and asked  
  
" Are you all right? Did you hurt you anywhere?"  
  
Fuko shook her head, her hand going to the place where the vampire had pierced. He had not gotten to her veins yet. Tokiya had gotten there just in time.  
  
Tokiya turned to face the man, who was getting up from his fallen position  
  
" I told you Gin, if you ever tried to harm her, I would kill you. If you had just gone further, I would have killed you immediately."  
  
" That girl is what's holding you back Tokiya." Gin gasped as he got to his feet " If I don't destroy her, you won't join me."  
  
" Even without Fuko, I would never join you." Tokiya replied. " This is your last warning. If you ever touch her again, I'll destroy you."  
  
" That will never happen Tokiya. Your desire will control you. Mark my words." Gin replied, with an evil grin. And then he disappeared.  
  
Tokiya crouched before Fuko again and examined the spot whereby Gin had pierced. Upon finding that no injury had been done to her, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. Fuko was all right.  
  
" Tokiya? Who was that person?" Fuko asked, as she got up.  
  
" My maker."  
  
" So he's the one who wants to stage a revolution?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" He wants me dead." Fuko said.  
  
Tokiya turned to face her. " Yes, he wants you dead, but I won't let him do so. I said before, that I would protect you from anyone who tries to harm you remember."  
  
It was then Fuko realized that she was shivering. She was shivering out of fear.  
  
" I was so scared." she whispered " At that brief moment, I wondered whether I would really die. I."  
  
Tokiya took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
" I don't know why, but I could sense you. I sensed Gin, but I thought that he was only here to look for me. But I sensed you. I sensed you calling me. That never happened before, but when I heard you, I knew that something was wrong with you and I followed your voice."  
  
Somehow, Fuko felt comforted that Tokiya had heard her. He had known when she was in danger and he come to rescue her.  
  
" Shall we go back?" Tokiya asked as he relaxed. Fuko nodded, and slowly, holding her hand, Tokiya led her through the crowd to the entrance of the hall. It seemed instinctive for him to hold her hand. But Fuko didn't protest, and he didn't let go.  
  
*****************  
  
Author's note:  
  
All right, I know the first few chapters were quite boring, but I needed to build up the story! Anyhow, Fuko's and Tokiya's relationship is getting deeper now, as you can see, so I'm going to concentrate on that now, now that the formalities are gone. Thanks to those people who reviewed. This is a very hard fic to write, and I'm trying to minimize my grammatical errors, so do review, and tell me how you feel.  
  
Thanks! 


	8. the start of a change?

Chapter 8  
  
" Going to work?" Tokiya asked as Fuko took out her coat from the closet cupboard.  
  
" Un huh. Midnight duty." Fuko replied.  
  
" Why are you wearing the fujin?" Tokiya asked, as he spied the device underneath her shirtsleeve.  
  
" Oh, to protect myself. You can't be there all the time right." Fuko turned to him. The expression on her face was serious. " I was too careless. I should have realized that there are other vampires around."  
  
Tokiya could only nod his head. He knew that he was not in a position to argue with her. He couldn't act like a hero. Furthermore, he knew that Fuko was more than capable of protecting herself. He had seen that for himself.  
  
" I'll walk you there." Tokiya said, and he got up, not caring whether Fuko was going to let him or not.  
  
Fuko looked as if she was about to protest, then she relaxed and nodded her head, " All right."  
  
************  
  
As it was a Friday night, the streets were rather crowded with people, either returning home, or going out with their friends. Tokiya held Fuko's hand tightly as they walked through the crowd. They didn't say anything to each other at first, then Fuko announced that she had a craving for donuts, so they popped by into the nearby donut shop for a quick takeaway.  
  
" Which flavor do you think I should get? Strawberry or chocolate?" Fuko asked as she looked through the display window for donuts.  
  
" Does it matter. they all the taste the same anyway."  
  
" Come on, be more sporting will you. I remember the whole gang of us used to argue about the different flavors of donuts. I remember you always preferred the plain one, with a little sugar icing on it."  
  
" I remember you like the chocolate coated one, with rainbow bits on it." Tokiya said, and Fuko looked up at him in surprise  
  
" You remember?"  
  
" Yeah, of course I do, you're were always talking about them, and urging me to exchange me plain one for a chocolate one." Tokiya drawled.  
  
Fuko grinned sheepishly, " Yeah, but you always scoffed at me. Never mind, I'm taking the chocolate anyway."  
  
" I want a plain one." Tokiya said.  
  
Fuko looked at him and the both of them burst into laughter.  
  
" Won't you take chocolate!" Fuko pleaded as a last ditch effort, but to no avail.  
  
*****************  
  
" Dr Kirisawa? Are you free? We've got an emergency case here." one of the nurses poked her head into Fuko's office sometime around 2am in the morning.  
  
" All right. I'll be right there." Fuko replied as she took off her specs and closed the report that she was reading from. Putting her stethoscope round her neck, she ran down to the emergency room.  
  
A woman in her late 20s was lying on the operation table. Her face was ghostly white and she seemed to have difficulty breathing.  
  
" What's the problem?" Fuko asked as she bent over the woman. Before the nurse could answer, she had already found the cause. There were two puncture holes on the side of the woman's neck.  
  
" Dr Kirisawa, someone found her in an alley. She lost a whole lot of blood. It seems as if almost her whole body was drained." the nurse said  
  
" Get five packets of her blood type over now. Monitor her heart progress. Get ready the jab just in case." Fuko shouted orders, as she tended to the woman in whatever way she could. The woman's eyes were bulging in shock and Fuko suspected that she was still getting over the shock of being attack by a vampire. Suddenly, another nurse rushed into the room wheeling in another patient, shouting  
  
" Dr Kirisawa! We've got another patient here. He's also lost a lot of blood. He has a very weak pulse!"  
  
" Put him on the table, and send for extra blood supplies." Fuko shouted as she rushed towards the patient. " Are there any more coming in?"  
  
" Another ambulance called. One more patient on its way here is also supposedly suffering from the same injury."  
  
" Get ready the blood packets before they come and be quick!" Fuko shouted as she rushed to tend to one patient and then another. While she was doing so, she thought of Tokiya and she paused for the moment as she remember Gin and his big ambition.  
  
" Could this be." she muttered to herself under her breath. However the situation was too tense for her to be distraction and she pushed the matter to the corner of head.  
  
*************************  
  
" Yeah, two of them are stable now, but they are still very very weak. One is in coma. We don't know whether he will ever reawaken. The blood loss was just too much. It was as if they were hollow inside." Fuko spoke through her cell phone to Tokiya.  
  
It was three hours after the first emergency victim that Fuko was finally allowed to step out of operating theatre. Once she had got back to her office, she had dialed her house.  
  
" Damnit. I think that they are starting to hit Tokyo already." Tokiya cursed on the other side of the line. " That's against the rules. They're starting to rebel."  
  
" Is this Gin acting on his own, or does he have his own army."  
  
" He certainly wouldn't act on his own. He knows that he's not powerful enough to do that. My guess is that he already got a huge group of followers to be bold enough to do this."  
  
" I called up a few hospitals. They have had at least one case of such tonight. All the doctors are wondering about it. They have never seen anything like this before. They think that serial murderers are on the loose, since it's almost impossible to have 20 victims of the same injury in one night. From all parts of Tokyo too." Fuko spoke, then as she couldn't control herself any longer, she yawned into the phone.  
  
" You're tired. It's been a busy night." Tokiya noted.  
  
" I know. I'll go back immediately when my shift ends. And.Tokiya?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Don't do anything rash all right. Tonight, I don't have to go to work. We'll discuss things then. Don't you dare run away."  
  
On the other side, Tokiya smiled to himself as he heard Fuko said this.  
  
" I won't. Didn't I promise you that already?"  
  
He heard Fuko chuckle as he said this, " Yeah, you did. Anyway, it's almost dawn. You better go to sleep."  
  
" I still have about two hours." Tokiya replied, " Anyhow, I should be saying that to you, you're no superwoman, there are other doctors around too."  
  
" I know, but I have to go and check on the patients soon. After that I'll come home." Fuko replied.  
  
" All right then. I'll see you tonight then. I'll cook." Tokiya said, though he said the last bit rather on impulse.  
  
" Really! You know how to cook!" Fuko exclaimed  
  
" Yes I DO not how to cook. You be so surprised you'll never ask that again." Tokiya replied, half boasting  
  
" Haha, I'll be looking forward to that.Bye!" Fuko said cheerfully on the other side. " Sleep tight!"  
  
" Bye." Tokiya said and put down the phone. As he made his way to the basement, he was thinking about Gin. Now that Gin had started to put his plans into action, it meant that Fuko was in even greater danger than before. Vampires always tended to avoid the hospital, since the smell of blood would drive many of the weaker ones crazy and would sent them on a rampage. The smell of blood was that tempting to a vampire. Privately, he wondered what the old order was going to do about this. He had already assured them of his neutrality in this matter, but Tokiya half suspected that they would still look for him, as they knew that Gin was desperately trying to get him on his side.  
  
True enough, as he entered his makeshift bedroom in the basement, he found the old order waiting for him, seated in their usual order.  
  
" I suppose that you're going to ask me about last night." Tokiya said as he sat down on a nearby chair facing the old order  
  
" Well Tokiya, you might as well know that Gin has gathered an army of over 500 followers. Most of them are weaklings, but they are still strong enough to bring chaos into the world. He has sent a letter to the old order, requesting us to agree to his demands. Tonight was just a small example of the consequences if we do not agree."  
  
" So what are you planning to do, if I may ask?" Tokiya asked.  
  
" Of course, we are going to stop them, but it cannot be down without a showdown. They have created their new home right beneath the center of the city. If we tried to stop them, all the human beings in Tokyo would be in grave danger."  
  
" But you are strong enough. They are mostly weaklings, like you said."  
  
" We are old. We do not have the stamina that he has."  
  
" So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
" We are here to ask for your help. You and Leon could easily defeat them. Your powers are definitely greater than Gin himself, despite him having created you."  
  
" Sorry, but I'm not interested. I only want to protect Fuko from him."  
  
" But if you defeat him."  
  
" This is your problem, I told you from the start that I wouldn't take sides. I will not engage in a bloody battle. I promised Fuko that I would not kill anymore."  
  
There was a long silence as Tokiya said this, then the old order spoke  
  
" You've changed Tokiya. You've learnt to think of what other people think first." The old order chuckled as they said this " Perhaps a miracle can happen after all."  
  
" What do you mean? I'm still." Tokiya wanted to ask, but before he knew it, the old order had vanished. He got up from the chair and went to his makeshift bed  
  
Was he really changing?  
  
Was he really beginning to have feelings?  
  
For Fuko?  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Thanks to the people who gave reviews. Just to answer a few questions. in the last chapter, I wrote that as Fuko was dancing with Tokiya, she could feel his warmth. and someone was like, aren't vampires supposed to be cold? Yes that is true, however, the theme of this story is of Tokiya becoming human again, so I'm putting in small telltale signs of it happening. so small scale that the characters themselves don't even realize it.Hope you guys get it! Please review! 


	9. the kiss

Chapter 9  
  
It was the music that woke Fuko up. Groggily, she lifted her hand to read her watch. 7.30PM. It was night time already. Still nestled in the depths of sleepiness, she slowly got out of bed and shuffled into the living room. It was then she saw that Tokiya had already laid the table out for their dinner. A vase of dried wildflower stood in the center of her dining room table. Two plates had been set alongside each other, with the proper cutlery and wineglasses placed appropriately beside them too.  
  
Fuko then headed into the kitchen where she saw Tokiya bending over the stove, apparently checking the thickness of the sauce that he was stirring. He was dressed in his usual attire, which consisted of a white shirt, and black pants, however, this time, he wore an apron over his clothes, an apron which Fuko had thrown away in the storeroom a long long time ago.  
  
Tokiya turned around as he heard Fuko enter the kitchen  
  
" Just woke up? Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
" Oh. yeah. what's for dinner?"  
  
" We're eating Italian tonight and." Tokiya paused as he eyed Fuko critically " Please change into something more fit for dinner."  
  
Fuko looked down at herself and realized that she was still in her pajamas. " Opps." she colored slightly, then made a quick escape from the kitchen.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from her room dressed in a sleeveless light blue chiffon blouse and white cotton pants.  
  
Tokiya had already finished cooking and was putting the bread onto the table.  
  
Though she was a good five meters away from the table, Fuko could smell the aroma of the food rising from the table.  
  
" Looks good." she commented " I could smell it from afar. I must confess, my cooking skills are quite inferior. That's why my kitchen is quite empty."  
  
" Try it." Tokiya said, as he handed her plate to her.  
  
" All right. ummm. it's good!" Fuko exclaimed as she ate the spaghetti that Tokiya had prepared. " Oh my god."  
  
Tokiya smiled as he saw Fuko's reaction, an amused look on his face. Then he noticed that a bit of sauce had dribbled over to the side of Fuko's mouth. Reaching out, he used the end of his napkin to wipe it away  
  
" Take your time, there's lots more in the kitchen." he said gently, as he concentrated on wiping Fuko's mouth.  
  
" But it is really good." Fuko protested.  
  
*****************  
  
One hour later, Fuko and Tokiya were seated on the wicker chair in her balcony, quietly listening to the sounds of the classical music that was playing softly on her stereo. Fuko had her feet tucked beneath her knees; feeling quite satisfied after the wonderful dinner that Tokiya had cooked. Tokiya sat beside her, one arm spread across the back of the chair, the other holding a can beer. Fuko was holding one too, and as she lifted it to her mouth, her head tilted back slightly and as she did so, her nape touched Tokiya's arm slightly. Though it was only a slight touch, it was enough to send a slight shiver through Fuko's body. Tokiya sensed her movement and he turned towards her asking  
  
" Are you cold?"  
  
" Me? Oh no, I'm all right." Fuko replied, smiling.  
  
Regardless, Tokiya drew Fuko closer to him and rubbed the sides of her arms in a continuous motion so as to transmit some warmth to her. Suddenly Fuko asked  
  
" Did Gin look you up?"  
  
" No he didn't, but the old order did." Tokiya replied  
  
Fuko looked up at him in surprise.  
  
" You didn't tell me."  
  
" It was nothing."  
  
" Did they say anything? They must have said something. are you keeping something from me?" Fuko got frantic as she railed questions at Tokiya  
  
" They asked me to help them. and I refused not. I told them that I didn't not want to kill anyone ever again." Tokiya replied calmly.  
  
" Oh." Fuko said, as she relaxed and drank from her beer can again.  
  
" And they said that I had changed." Tokiya said, rather cautiously this time  
  
" Changed? In what way?" Fuko asked, puzzled. " You're still a vampire."  
  
" They said that I've began to think of other people's feelings first." Tokiya continued, all the while looking at Fuko and observing her reaction.  
  
" Oh, that's good." Fuko replied, as she turned her head away, but Tokiya caught her chin in his hand and turned it so that she was looking directly at him.  
  
" It's because of you Fuko."  
  
" ME. what?" Fuko asked  
  
" It's because of you that I've started developing feelings for you. Because of you, I feel the urge to protect you and to make you happy. Doesn't that say a lot of things Fuko?"  
  
Fuko found herself unable to reply. She could only stare at Tokiya as he said this.  
  
It seemed so natural to kiss her then.  
  
Slowly Tokiya bent his head and kissed Fuko gently on the lips, and then he felt her arms around his back, and deepened the kiss. Beer cans fell loudly onto the floor, but Tokiya and Fuko took no notice of them, as Tokiya laid Fuko gently against the cushions of the wicker chair, still kissing her.  
  
It was as if he was in a world of his own, all alone with Fuko. Nothing mattered except the fact that he was with her.  
  
*********  
  
It was the phone that broke them up. Fuko heard it first, as she opened her eyes and her mind wondered off to where the noise was coming from.  
  
Tokiya glanced up, as he noticed the change in Fuko's response. When he realized that it was the phone, he got off the chair and he went to the phone, picking up. Seconds later, he handed the phone to Fuko  
  
" It's the hospital. They say that it's an emergency."  
  
Fuko took the phone from Tokiya and spoke into it  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Dr Kirisawa?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Dr Kirisawa, you have to come quick! There's an emergency at the hospital, victims with the same neck wound as last night are coming into the hospital by the hundreds! We need you to come back and help out."  
  
Fuko looked at Tokiya, as she heard what the nurse said. Tokiya nodded to her to indicate that he was listening too.  
  
" I'll be right there." She said and put down the phone.  
  
Fuko ran into her room for her handbag and coat and when she came out, she found Tokiya waiting for her at the door.  
  
" You can't go Tokiya! He's doing this to trap you.he wants to force you to fight."  
  
" I can't possible stay here and watch people die in front of me!" Tokiya replied.  
  
" He'll kill you!" Fuko shouted back  
  
" Now he won't!" Tokiya argued  
  
" 500 against 1!" Fuko argued back.  
  
" Fuko! Have more faith in me will you." Tokiya walked up to her and kissed her hard " He won't kill me yet. He's still needs my strength. Besides, I have to protect you. I do not want any harm to come to you."  
  
Fuko looked at him and then she sighed  
  
" Make sure that no harm comes to you all right. I still have yet to taste the rest of your cooking."  
  
" I promise." came Tokiya's reply. 


	10. sudden death

Chapter 10  
  
" How are the patients? Make sure you get their corresponding blood types as soon as they reach the hospital." Fuko shouted orders to the nurse as she ran from her office to the operating theatres. The corridors were cramped with victims waiting to be tended to, but there were just too many victims and too few doctors. Fuko made her way into the operating room, which was filled with doctors trying to save one patient after another.  
  
" Is this happening in other hospitals too?" Fuko asked as she went to assist a doctor in an operation  
  
" Yes Dr Kirisawa. Other hospitals have called, asking if we are having the same problem." A nurse volunteered the information  
  
" I need more blood." Fuko shouted as she inserted a needle into the patient's vein. He was so drained of blood that she could practically see through his skin. Fuko had to try very hard to keep her concentration and not be too revolted at the state of the patient's physical appearance. Most of the patients were semi conscious; however, it was too risky to put them on anesthetic, as the patient was so drained of blood that the anesthetic might just kill the patient itself. Therefore, every prick, the patient felt the pain ten times more than a normal human being and thus it was hard to treat them when they couldn't stay still because of the pain.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a doctor skunk out of the theatre, almost about to puke. Other doctors were also starting to feel the pinch.  
  
Oh my god. Fuko wondered. When will this ever end?  
  
***************  
  
Tokiya walked down the corridors of the hospital, trying to sense if any vampires were lurking around. So far, he had found none. Briefly, he wondered how the old order was going to deal with this.  
  
Suddenly, Leon, the messenger of the old order appeared before him. Tokiya took a step back as he saw Leon, and his eyes narrowed in apprehension  
  
" What do you want?" He asked Leon  
  
" I have a message from the old order for you. We have wiped out all the vampires in the city. However, Gin has yet to be found. He has managed to form some kind of protective shield so that he escaped from us in the city, at the expense of his followers though. but the old order has traced him to the hospital."  
  
" What." Tokiya turned to run to the operating theatre where he knew Fuko was.  
  
" Wait. There's more. We will not interfere any more in this matter." Leon continued  
  
" What! Why?" Tokiya demanded  
  
" For obvious reasons Tokiya. This is the hospital. A vampire wouldn't be sane here." Leon replied. " The old order has given you the right to destroy Gin. Until he gets out of the hospital, we won't interfere."  
  
Before Tokiya could say anything else, Leon had vanished.  
  
Damn it, Fuko, wait for me. Tokiya thought as he raced down to the operating theatre.  
  
***************  
  
" Dr Kirisawa! There's an emergency!" one of the nurses burst through the doors of the operating room calling frantically for Fuko  
  
" What is it?" Fuko asked calmly  
  
" We found a man, he's lying on the staircase next to the rooftop! He's badly injured, he's got blood all over his face. and he keeps calling your name!"  
  
" What!" Fuko asked, turning around. Her first thought was whether it was Tokiya. " Was he one of the victims brought in?"  
  
" No, that's the funny thing.he."  
  
Fuko didn't wait to hear the last bit as she ran out of the emergency room to the rooftop staircase.  
  
***************  
  
" Where's Fuko!" Tokiya shouted as he pushed open the door to the emergency room.  
  
Everyone inside was startled as they looked at him  
  
" Where is she!" Tokiya asked again.  
  
" . She went to attend to a patient." one nurse stuttered.  
  
" Where."  
  
" Staircase near the rooftop, think he knows her." another nurse replied  
  
Tokiya ran down the corridor as fast as he could. He hoped that he wasn't too late.  
  
*****************  
  
" Fuko!" Tokiya shouted as he pushed opened the door leading to the rooftop.  
  
It was quiet. The entire rooftop was quiet. Tokiya ventured forward, then suddenly, he stopped short as he saw Fuko's body lying in the middle of the rooftop.  
  
" Fuko!" he ran towards her, and bent down. She was unconscious, but she was still alive. Tokiya cradled her gently in his arms and shook her, lightly slapping her face and urging her to wake up. It was then he noticed the wounds on her neck.  
  
Slowly, Fuko's eyes opened, but her vision was blurry.  
  
" Tokiya." she murmured in a weak voice. " Am I ."  
  
" No. Fuko it's going to be all right. hold still." Tokiya urged  
  
" It's no use. She will die.." Gin spoke in front of them. " You will watch your most precious lover die in your arms!!! Hahahahahahaahahahahahahaha." 


	11. rebirth

Chapter 11  
  
" Tokiya. it's. all . right." Fuko said weakly " I'm."  
  
" No, Fuko don't speak.shush." Tokiya whispered. Tears gathered around his eyes.  
  
" How does it feel Tokiya? I'm sure you can watch her heartbeat growing weaker and weaker by each second." Gin gloated.  
  
Fuko reached her hand out and took out Tokiya's ensui from his coat pocket, and she thrust it weakly into Tokiya's hands.  
  
" Fuko?"  
  
" Can.it. I . know." her words grew softer and softer.  
  
" You can't imagine how delightful I was, when she bent over me and lowered her neck down to my mouth, it was an instant invitation. She had no chance to resist. Within minutes." Gin continued, delighting in the agony that Tokiya was feeling.  
  
" Fuko. don't go. There are so many things I have to say." Tokiya pleaded  
  
" I." Fuko struggled once more, but her eyes fluttered close. She was still breathing, but it was a very very weak pulse. Tokiya guessed that there was no more blood to sustain the heart. He had to get more blood for her, but.  
  
The tears that were forming in his eyes because too heavy for him to contain, and silently they flowed down his face, and dropped onto his hand, onto the ensui that he was holding.  
  
" Fuko." he cried, hugging her, begging for her to open her eyes again.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something changing in his hand, and he looked down to find his ensui becoming a sword.  
  
" But. impossible." he whispered  
  
But it was true, gathering water from his tears, the ground, the air, and the ensui slowly transformed to become the ice sword, the sword that Tokiya had held so long ago when he was a human.  
  
It was then Tokiya realized what had happened. He had become a human again. It was as if suddenly he could feel his own heart beating again. He could feel blood flowing through his veins.  
  
" Tokiya. is that some kind of a magic trick?" Gin asked, laughing.  
  
Tokiya turned to look at him with an icy glare. Laying Fuko gently on the ground, he kissed her gently, and using his ensui, he froze her entire body.  
  
" Wait for me Fuko. I'll save you." he murmured as he got up to face Gin  
  
" I will make you pay for what you did to Fuko. but I won't kill you. I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death." Tokiya said.  
  
" Haha. good try, but you know that I can't be kill, neither can I feel pain." Gin laughed as he rose into the air.  
  
Gripping the ensui in his hand, Tokiya muttered the words that he had uttered so long ago. Surprisingly, he still remembered the words. They came back to him easily, as if he had just kept them in a corner of his brain, waiting to be used. Slowly, steam began to rise around him; the image of Tokiya began to fade away.  
  
Gin laughed.  
  
" Are you planning to use more of your magic tricks Tokiya? I can still see you beneath that steam. In fact, this will mean your death!" He shouted as he rushed towards Tokiya. Using his sharp nails, he slashed through Tokiya, and he collapsed into a pile of water.  
  
" What." Gin gasped.then suddenly, he gave an even louder gasp as he felt Tokiya's ensui go through the center of his chest and he felt his entire chest turn to ice. Suddenly, he couldn't breath properly, and there was an excruciating pain within him, something that was hurting him terribly, and yet he could do nothing but suffer the pain. He couldn't even move because all his joints were frozen.  
  
" I told you that I would make you suffer a fate worse than death." Tokiya whispered into his ear. " Can you feel your entire body slowly being frozen? The blood that is flowing through your veins is slowly coagulating and your heart is pumping itself into a frenzy because the blood is too thick to flow through. It's like the building up of a heart attack isn't it? Except that you are feeling every step of it."  
  
" I.it." Gin gasped, but he couldn't talk. It was much too painful.  
  
" Tokiya. stop!" a voice shouted, and Tokiya looked up to find Leon floating in mid air, with the old older by his side. " You do not want to stain your hands with blood do you? Remember who you are now."  
  
Tokiya looked at them for a while, then he nodded. Slowly, he withdrew his ensui from Gin's body and Gin collapsed to the floor, groaning in agony. Tokiya looked up at the old order and asked  
  
" What has happened to me? What am I now?"  
  
" Haven't you realized it yourself? You cried. Tears are a symbol of one's feelings. When you know how to cry, it shows that you have a heart. If you want more proof, isn't it in the sword that you are holding now?"  
  
Tears gathered in Tokiya's eyes again. He was human again. Again.He sank to his knees and put his hands to his face. " Thank you." he whispered.  
  
" Don't thank us. You know who got you to be like this. You have a new life now Tokiya, treasure it."  
  
" Then what will happen to him?" Tokiya pointed to Gin.  
  
" We'll deal with him in our own way. Vampires will no longer exist in Tokyo. We will assure you that. Vampires will continue to live exclusively as we always have."  
  
" Might as well. I do not wish to see another vampire in my entire life." Tokiya replied.  
  
In answer, the old order vanished, together with Gin, and the air around Tokiya was still again. It was then he realized that Fuko was still in danger.  
  
" Fuko!" He cried out as he ran towards her.  
  
She was still sheathed in ice and she was still alive. Using his ensui, Tokiya melted the ice and cradled Fuko in his arms.  
  
" Fuko." he whispered. " I'm alive again. I can continue to cook for you. Any meal you want, any time."  
  
********************  
  
Six months later.  
  
In a bookstore.  
  
" Hey. look at this book! Is it just recently out?" One girl asked as she picked up a book from the shelf  
  
" Looks like just another cheap romance novel." her friend remarked. " What is it called? Miracles? What a funny title."  
  
" It's a really weird story. Look. It's about a vampire, and how he falls in love with a human being, and how with the human being's help, he is able to become human again."  
  
" OH please.that sounds really stupid. How real can the story get? Its such a fake romance story, just who will fall for it?" the girl groaned and took the book from her friend's hand and tossed it back onto the bookshelf.  
  
The two girls walked off. Presently, at the other side of the shelf, a girl with purple hair and violet eyes looked up and grinned at the person beside her.  
  
" False story huh?" Tokiya remarked, as he fingered a Anne Rice novel. His other hand dangled carelessly around Fuko neck, and his fingers playfully fingered the slight print of a scar. It was an unusual scar, of two whole circles, side by side each other. Though it had faded over time, the mark could still be seen at close range.  
  
A familiar shiver ran up Fuko's spine as Tokiya fingered the scar, but it was soon replaced by a feeling of warmth and security. Even after so long, she still had jitters about the experience, but Tokiya was always there to comfort her. She would always remember the time when she woke up in the hospital with bandages round her neck, and Tokiya was holding her hand. For the first time, she felt the warmth flowing through his hand, and she knew almost immediately that he wasn't a vampire anymore. It would always seem a miracle to the doctors at the hospital that she had managed to survive the severe lost of blood for such a long time, but both Fuko and Tokiya knew that it was because that Tokiya had froze her temporary that actually saved her life. But of course, they couldn't tell the doctors that could they?  
  
" Oh well." Fuko replied, as she took the book from Tokiya. The silver ring on her fourth finger glittered as she did so. The same ring glittered on a chain around Tokiya's neck. " They just haven't experienced it yet."  
  
" What?" Tokiya asked; as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
" Miracles then. what else could it be?" Fuko replied, laughing.  
  
Do you believe in Miracles? 


End file.
